


Unconventional Arrangements

by were_lemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Multi, Polyfidelity, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna loves her husband.  It doesn't matter that he's not interested in sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 77

Luna loves her husband and he loves her, and it doesn't matter to her that he's not interested in sex. She enjoys curling up with him and talking for hours.

Eventually they'll want children, but for now, they're having too much fun going on expeditions. When that changes, they'll go to a specialist.

Sometimes, Luna does want to have sex. She and Rolf have an arrangement about that. He doesn't want to know who she's with, so she doesn't tell him that she also has an arrangement with Harry and Ginny.

Luna loves her unconventional husband, and her unconventional marriage.


End file.
